


[Podfic] Showin' You Up Like I Knew That I Would by ken_ichijouji (dommific)

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon Divergence, Prior Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: In Beijing, Phichit and Yuuri learn some things about each other's prior... shall we say... romantic entanglements.It's unfortunate that Chris and Victor end up as collateral damage





	[Podfic] Showin' You Up Like I Knew That I Would by ken_ichijouji (dommific)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Showin' You Up Like I Knew That I Would](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649958) by [ken_ichijouji (dommific)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji). 



> My second podfic! I'm working my way up to explicit! XD
> 
> Anyway, I had trouble deciding which of dommi's many and excellent fics to read, and ended up choosing this one just because it's short, complete, and a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! 
> 
> Also, I decided to step away from Soundcloud as I don't love it, so for now I'm just using google drive to stream it. I'm still sort of figuring out exactly what works. 
> 
> Dommi, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy your writing! <3

**Title:** Showin' You Up Like I Knew That I Would  
**Author:** [ken_ichijouji (dommific)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/profile)  
**Reader:** TheBookewyrme  
**Original Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649958)  
**Length:** 14:26 minutes  
**File Type and Streaming:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Iw9ums_1cBhgPBEl5oNVgydH_MO-k3A6/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
